


The Plump Pup

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [85]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur takes the pups to the vet for their annual and is told that Woody is a bit overweight. In the car driving home he thinks about how that could happen as they are careful with the dogs food. He realizes that Woody and Caramel are eating what the kids feed them at dinner time and questions Eames about how many treats he feeds the dogs. Woody's not happy about his new diet restrictions.





	The Plump Pup

When it was time for Woody and Caramel’s annual check up, Arthur made the appointment and got ready to take the pups to the vet. Eames wanted to go with him, but the kids needed to be taken to and picked up from the respected activities and Phillip needing tending to and Arthur didn’t want to put off Woody and Caramel’s check up anymore than a few days.

“You take care of the kids, I can handle the pups on my own. They’re good.”

“If you’re sure.”

“The pups are always easier to wrangle in than our children.”

Eames laughed and agreed.

The following morning, Arthur said bye to the kids and then got Woody and Caramel in his car. Woody was always good with car rides, calm and relaxed but Caramel was always excited and it took a little of coaxing and commanding for Caramel to calm down. Arthur watched them at the lights and once at the vet’s office, he got them out and walked in.

They only sat down in the waiting room for a little while, Caramel sniffing and greeting other dogs, always friendly and nice, making other dog owners smile and pet him. Woody settled between Arthur’s feet, laying down and nodding off for a bit before they were all called in. Caramel went first, being weighed, then checked out to see if he had any unseen injuries or bites or cuts. As his teeth were checked, the vet smiled and said,

“Caramel is such a good boy. I’ve seen plenty of pit bulls in my line of work, but he’s by far the best tempered. So healthy too. Nice shiny coat, fine clean teeth. You’re so good!”

Caramel wagged his tail, excited and proud. Once his shots were updated and he was given a new tick and flea preventative, it was Woody’s turn next. Caramel was taken off the exam table and Woody was placed on it. Immediately, the vet tech looked at the scale and said,

“Oh, he’s a little heavy.”

Arthur looked at the numbers himself, trying to recall Woody’s last weigh in and the vet chuckled a bit.

“It’s common for older dogs to gain a little here and there, especially since they’re not as active as they use to be.”

“Woody is pretty active. He runs around with Caramel every morning and in the afternoon.”

The vet checked Woody’s back and legs and then pet his growing tummy.

“Well then, someone’s getting a little extra food from somewhere.”

The vet tech and the vet laughed as Arthur shook his head. The exam continued on like normal, Woody too getting his tick and flea preventative and the vet suggested adding some veggies to Woody’s diet. Arthur thanked him, paid his bill and then got the pups back in the car.

As he drove home, he wondered how Woody gained weight when he was always so careful with both dog’s diets. When he was almost home, it dawned on him that Woody always sat between Edward’s chair and Phillip’s high chair while Caramel just wandered around, more than likely, catching every bit of food Phillip dropped and Edward, more than likely feeding scraps. He was sure Eames had something to do with this too.

When he got home, Eames was there with Phillip, the both of them watching T.V on the couch and the pups ran inside, going to him as he held onto Phillip, the pups licking him and Eames.

“Hey, my furry children are back. How was the vet?”

“Well, Caramel is fine. Healthy in fact. But Woody is a little overweight.”

Eames looked up and said,

“Oh? How much overweight?”

“Just a few pounds. Eames, have you been feeding the both of them snacks?”

“Just a couple of treats here and there.”

“Well they’re adding up! You and the kids are all over feeding him! Caramel is still young, but Woody is older, the weight stays on him despite his exercise!”

Eames sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and said,

“But I can’t give Caramel a treat and not Woody. He’ll think he’s being punished.”

“Then neither get treats.”

“But that’s not fair either.”

“He’ll get over it.”

Eames sighed, knowing Arthur was right but hating to deny his dogs anything. When the kids were picked up, Arthur went through the same talk, telling them in more gentle terms that the pups were not to be fed table scraps and no more extra treats. Briar Rose felt guilty when Arthur explained that it wasn’t healthy for Woody to eat so much and Edward pouted a bit.

“But dad, he’s hungry.”

“Dogs are always hungry, kiddo. They’ll eat dinner and a second later beg for more. They don’t know any better and they don’t know when to stop so it’s up to us not to overfeed them, okay?”

“Okay…”

That night at dinner, while the family ate, the pups began their usual routine. Woody sat between Edward and Phillip, Caramel did his laps around the whole family. When they weren’t getting any food, Woody began to whine. Edward looked at his fathers pleadingly but Eames shook his head.

“He already had dinner, sprog. He’s just begging.”

“Dadda…”

Briar Rose frowned while looking at Woody, Caramel giving up and lying under the table. Arthur shook his head.

“No scraps.”

Woody’s whining continued and the kids looked just as upset as the dog felt. It was a difficult dinner.

Afterwards, while the kids worked on their homework in the living room, Arthur took Phillip upstairs to change him, Eames following him to keep him company.

“Woody is angry. He’s pouting by his empty bowl.”

“Well once he loses a few pounds, he and Caramel can get their usual treats again. Just promise me you won’t give him more treats.”

“I won’t. You’re right I wouldn’t want it to affect his health.”

“Thanks.”

Eames nodded and once Arthur was finished, he took Phillip and they returned downstairs. Woody continued to pout but eventually, he came back to join the family, huffing as he laid beside Edward.


End file.
